


Jealousy (But Not Really)

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [10]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kitten Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrator, a prequel to ahgabounce's "role reversal", as always, bottom jy, ily joy, jb walks in on jy jerking off, top jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: "You don't get to touch what's mine, and that'syourselfincluded," Jaebum growls lowly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahgabounce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/gifts).



> HI HI THIS IS FOR JHOY HI SORRY I TOOK SO LONG HERES THE PREQUEL FOR "ROLE REVERSAL" ILY
> 
> before reading, please look at the tags first! if you're uncomfortable with any of them, then please don't proceed!
> 
> enjoy reading!~

Jinyoung moans as he inserts two of his lubed fingers inside of himself, his eyes shut close. He’s resting on his stomach on his and Jaebum’s bed, completely naked. All of his clothing pieces are on the floor somewhere, scattered, but he can’t seem to give a damn about it.

As soon as both of his fingers are inside him completely, he starts thrusting them in and out of himself in a slow pace. Feeling not quite content with his position, he takes his fingers out and moves to sit on the bed. He takes something from the bedside table, a _vibrator_ , and licks his lips. The vibrator holds a pretty shade of pink, but the color isn’t and will never be prettier than Jinyoung’s own pink, puckering hole.

That’s what Jaebum says, anyway. And Jinyoung loves it.

Speaking of Jaebum, _why isn’t he home from the studio yet?_

Jinyoung moans slightly as he inserts the vibrator into his hole, the little toy being swallowed up so greedily. He takes ahold of the vibrator’s remote and sets the pace to _normal_ , moaning loudly. As the thing vibrates inside Jinyoung, he leans his back against the headboard and spreads his legs apart widely, his left hand moving downwards to grip his own hardening cock. He pumps his cock in time with the speed that the vibrator’s going at, moans here and there.

Feeling a little unsatisfied yet again, he finally decides to increase the speed of the vibrator to full speed using the remote on his right hand, and he moans surprisingly as the vibrator immediately hits his prostate as soon as its on full speed. He arches his back, pumping his cock even faster.

Then, images of his boyfriend start clouding his mind. From Jaebum’s lips pressing against his skin to Jaebum grabbing his hips with his rough hands while he fucks into him vigorously, and to the way Jaebum would leave bruises everywhere with his hands and lips, just so everyone can know that Jinyoung is _his_ , and no one else’s. Jinyoung moans and arches his back as the images of Jaebum’s sweat-covered forehead and sweat-covered chest come into his mind.

“ _Jaebum_ ,” Jinyoung whimpers, jerking his hips up as he grips the bed sheets with his left hand, and the remote with the other. “ _Jaebum_ , fuck, _fuck_ me, Jaebum--”

In the midst of nearing his climax, the door swings open and closes back in just mere seconds. Some things fall onto the floor, clothing pieces most likely, and Jinyoung’s too busy closing his eyes and enjoying the vibrator that he doesn’t notice Jaebum’s presence near him at once.

“ _Baby_ ,” Jaebum growls lowly, and Jinyoung opens his eyes, half-lidded. “You don’t get to touch what’s mine, and that’s _yourself_ included.”

“ _Jaebum_ ,” Jinyoung whimpers again. He’s nearing his climax already, due to the vibrator’s huge amount of help, and with Jaebum’s deep and sexy voice, he thinks he might just come _any second now_.

Just as Jinyoung’s about to come, he feels Jaebum’s fingers pinch the tip of his flushed cock, the color getting even prettier. Jinyoung jerks his hips up and clenches his thighs together tightly, the need to come getting unbearable. Jinyoung’s grip on the remote loosens, the said thing falling down onto the ground.

Jaebum, who’s currently sitting on the bed whilst pinching Jinyoung’s tip as well, bends down a little to grab the remote from the floor. He smirks.

“You set this to maximum?” Jaebum asks, a glint of mischief evident in his eyes.

“ _Ngh_ , y-yes,” Jinyoung shakily moans out, gripping the bed sheets even tighter.

“What did you say, _kitten_?” Jaebum whispers deeply, leaning forward, his face getting closer to Jinyoung’s.

“Y-Yes, _daddy_ ,” Jinyoung says not long after, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

“Do you think you deserve to come, _kitten_? You’ve been a _really_ bad kitty lately,” Jaebum smirks, darting his tongue out to lick his own lips. “Plus, didn’t I tell you _never_ to use toys when I’m off somewhere? What if someone else barged in here, huh? Would you let them fuck you too?”

“N-No, d-daddy,” Jinyoung nearly sobs through. “Please, please, _please_ let me come. Daddy, _please_. I can’t take it anymore!”

“Hm, maybe just this once, kitten,” Jaebum whispers in Jinyoung’s ear, nipping at his earlobe while simultaneously letting go of the latter’s tip.

Jinyoung mewls loudly as he comes onto his stomach, the bed, as well as a little of Jaebum’s chest. The vibrator still buzzing inside of him, he squirms, moving forward to grab the remote from Jaebum’s left hand, but to no avail. Instead, his hands now rest on Jaebum’s chest, his ass sticking out.

“Please, _daddy_ ,” Jinyoung practically whines, and Jaebum can just imagine black cat ears twitching as well as a long tail swishing here and there.

“Please _what_ , kitten?” Jaebum asks teasingly, lifting Jinyoung’s chin up with two of his right hand’s fingers.

“V-Vibrat-tor,” Jinyoung says shakily. “T-Turn it d-down.”

“And why should I, kitten?” Jaebum asks, inching his face closer to Jinyoung’s. 

“I-” Jinyoung gets cut off with Jaebum’s lips on his, setting a familiar feeling aflame at the bottom of his stomach. _Fuck._

“On all fours facing the headboard, kitten,” Jaebum instructs, patting Jinyoung’s ass a little, causing the latter to yelp in surprise.

Once Jinyoung’s on all fours like Jaebum had asked him to earlier, the latter licks his lips as he admires Jinyoung’s pretty pink hole, clenching at nothing at the moment. Jaebum moves closer to Jinyoung, pressing his lean chest against Jinyoung’s back, whispering in the latter’s ear.

“Did you prep yourself, kitten?” Jaebum asks, hands already moving to grip either side of Jinyoung’s hips.

“A little,” Jinyoung mutters.

“Since you’ve been a bad kitty lately, daddy won’t prep you.” This, overall, actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea. That is, until Jaebum slams his whole damn length into Jinyoung.

“Fuck, _daddy_!” Jinyoung screams.

Jaebum’s harsh thrust had caused the vibrator to reach his prostate, and since Jinyoung’s still a little sensitive from his first orgasm, his thighs wobble a little.

Jinyoung then notices a change in the vibrator’s speed. Jaebum had toned it down about two or three levels, and Jinyoung is actually grateful.

Although so, the change doesn’t matter a lot, Jinyoung thinks, because Jaebum’s slamming into him _harder_ and _faster_ than ever. A high-pitched scream leaves Jinyoung’s mouth as Jaebum angles his thrusts, causing the vibrator to hit his prostate _deeply_.

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum over his own shoulder with half-lidded eyes, mouth slightly agape. Jaebum dives downwards to kiss Jinyoung’s lips feverishly, swallowing the latter’s moans down his throat. Their kiss is too much tongue and the both of them feel rushed as fuck, but neither seem to care at all at the moment.

Jaebum grazes his teeth against the skin of Jinyoung’s neck, infuriating the tiny flame at the bottom of the latter’s stomach yet again. Jinyoung feels so goddamn _full_ with the vibrator and Jaebum’s whole cock inside him. Jinyoung feels like he’s just about ready to _explode_ right then and there.

“A-Ah, d-daddy,” Jinyoung moans through, nails digging into their white pillows.

“Are you close, kitten?” Jaebum asks, adding a groan at the end.

“Yes, _fuck yes_!” Jinyoung screams, and before he says anything else, a warning or anything of the sort, he’s already coming for the second time tonight.

His stomach is completely decorated by the white, sticky substance, while the bedsheets only a part of it. He can’t help but whimper as Jaebum still fucks into him harshly, with no mercy whatsoever.

“D-Daddy,” Jinyoung stutters, arching his back a little whilst simultaneously clenching around Jaebum’s thick cock. “C-Come inside me. Please.”

At his kitten’s words, he comes inside him with a low groan, his fingers digging into Jinyoung’s hips a little roughly. Jinyoung’s hips jerk upwards a little as Jaebum fills him thoroughly, with the vibrator still moving.

Then, as if Jaebum had read his mind, the vibrator’s off. Jaebum had turned it off after he came, grabbing the remote from someplace on the bed and pressing ‘off’. He pulls out of Jinyoung slowly, causing the latter to whimper as come starts to trail down from his flushed hole. Jaebum inserts two of his fingers inside of Jinyoung to grab the vibrator, the latter basically mewling at the action. Jaebum takes it out, quite pleasantly surprised as the vibrator’s nearly covered in his come completely.

Jaebum holds the vibrator in front of Jinyoung’s mouth, and Jinyoung slowly licks all of it off. Once the vibrator’s clean from any possible white substances, Jaebum places it as well as its remote on the bedside table before standing up to grab a towel from the bathroom. He returns soon enough, and immediately starts cleaning both of their bodies up. Jaebum wipes Jinyoung’s come off of the bed sheets, too.

As soon as he throws the dirty towel to the laundry basket, he gets onto the bed and wraps his arms around Jinyoung before throwing the sheets over their bodies. Jinyoung snuggles into Jaebum’s chest, sighing in content as the latter’s warmth engulfs him.

That night, the both of them drift off to sleep peacefully. The next morning, Jinyoung needs a little help in standing, but Jaebum doesn’t mind, because that just means that his kitten would need his help more.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comments if you want, they're always highly appreciated! have a good day/night~


End file.
